Folie a Deux: The Sisterhood of the Dolls
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Since she had awareness, Chun Li had been worked as a Doll. ¿What happens if she found that her Boss was involved in the deaths of her father and her first love? ¿Will a Japanese girl her support?. A main Street Fighter story. A Chun Li/Mai yuri. Rated T.


**Folie a deux: The Sisterhood of the Dolls (A main Street Fighter story)**

**By Kitana Skywalker.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine y and I'm not making money with this. Capcom, Midway (now Warner), SNK, Namco are some of the companies owners of them. Harry Potter and Star Wars characters belongs to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively.

**Summary:** The Shadowlaw Dolls had more hidden secrets and mysteries than the mortals thought. A main Mai/Chun Li yuri. Rated M by some contents and violence.

**Timeline:** No timeline.

_Chapter 1: From China with love..._

_Stalls... cold... and a Chinese little girl crying after a hard punisment ..._

Those events sums up the hard childhood of one of the best "dolls" of the Shadowlaw's Elite Squad. The woman in question was, in fact, the guinea pig of a genetic experiment in which the scientists of Shadowlaw were looking for the genetic perfection for their personnel. Untiring bodies, full of energy and vitality, a amazing level of agility and force, intelligence and mental agility which reached the limit of the perfection, all in name of the... "Master" Bison.

Here is when starts the tale that involves one of the most historical dolls of that organization. From China with love, here we have Chun Li Xiang.

The fact of how she ended in that organization was something that Chun Li could not remember. She only remembered that being only a girl, her father died in strange circumstances in Hong Kong. And the "Master", like all the world called him, appeared a little time after to "rescue her". Ironically, instead of being rescued, rather in her child mind and with no place to go, she ended being his loyal slave.

Years passed and as when they coming in, her training of life made that her mood and her character were reinforced and hardening like the iron, reaching the limit of the insensibility. She was not only a efficient assassin or a loyal servant, she was more, she was a obedient doll, even prepared to die for her "Master". But, in spite of all of this, in her heart was space for someone. Space for her first love... _a woman_.

Li's first love was something like that all the mortals would call _love at first sight. _Since she was aware, she knew that she was attracted to women. She was a proud _lesbian_. Li fell in love with a special and beautiful woman who suffered a syndrome named "_Stockholm Syndrome _". She was former normal girl –a Princess of place named Edenia- who was kidnapped by the Shadowlaw forces when she was a child in a attempt to invade that realm. Her name was Kitana.

-_Kitana... _–Li repeated mentally her name thinking in her first and lost love when a rebel tear was escaping from her confines- _even her name sounded beautiful..._

That woman marked the life of this little doll forever, as she used to call Li. And now, she was not here. She was dead.

Flashback

_Four and half years before..._

Chun Li, a young Shadowlaw Doll of sixteen years old, was going to train in the small dojo of the Japanese Shadowlaw Headquarters until she felt that someone was pursuing her. Slightly startled, she turned around to see who was pursuing her. She saw no one here. She resumed her way until she felt chased again. Annoyed, she kept walking until a claw of twenty centimeters thrusted into the wall a only few centimeters away from Li.

-_I must had know that was the idiot of Vega –she said mentally to herself- ¿What a hell he wants?_

Suddenly, a handsome blonde bullfighter appeared from nowhere, smiling in his beautiful face, like if he were pleased with Chun Li's beautiful presence. Of course she was not pleased with the presence of the Spanish Ninja, indeed, she hated him for being a damn masked narcissist and useless psycho.

-Good morning my beautiful Chun Li –he greeted her- ¿Have you dreamed with me, dear? Because I dream every night with your beautiful face.

-Precisely, I had a pair of nightmares with you last night –the Asian girl snapped at him-. And if you don't care, I have a lot of things to do so get out of my way.

-¿Nightmares? –the Spanish asked to himself doing a expression of disgust- No one should, or rather, no one must have nightmares with me. I am very beautiful for that.

-Oh yeah –Chun Li answered defiantly- Well, I think that you found someone who can have nightmares with your beautiful Spanish face. Anyway, ¿What a hell you want?.

-Oh, I thought that you knew what I want, I'm surprised and also disappoint me, because I thought that you were more sharp –Vega replied with a wry grin in his face as he approached to Chun Li.

-Let's get two things straight. First, you are not in your castle in Spain and second, I am not your personal whore –Chun Li spat out as she felt that her repulsion for Vega was more than she thought.

Between the shadows of the subway, a black-haired woman who had her hair in a blue ribbon and dressed in a matching ninja garb ninja had a watchful eye the little argument between the Chinese doll and the Spanish Ninja. She saw how the row was getting more violent. It was passing from the insults to the physical aggression. Quickly, they were engaged in a fight with no respite in which was the bullfighter was doing better the fight than the Doll. With a tired, weak and injured Li, Vega took advantage of that to show her the real intentions of his sudden visit...

-Now, I'm going to take my most beloved possession... enjoy it little insolent bitch because I assure you that you are not going to regret this –said Vega as he savoured the thought of taking the unconscious teenager. Then, he tried to open her legs to rape her. Suddenly, a dark blue fog started to cloud over everything making blur the sight of the Spanish.

-¡But what a hell...! –Vega exclaimed in Spanish as he felt that his mask fell to the floor because of the straight hit to his face - ¡Damn it! ¡I don't care who you are, but I'll make you suffer like never! –Vega screamed angrily as he took his claw and adopted a fighting stance. There's nothing that made angry him than the last action that strange woman did.

-¡You, insignificant idiot! –exclaimed the blue-garbed woman as she opened a fan- Tell me, ¿are you capable to attack the favorite Doll of your Boss? ¡Answer me!

Vega hesitated before to say a word. In the end, he decided not to say anything and stood in his position. He thought that was better. But he didn't noticed that fact put Kitana in a irate state. He did his biggest error when he didn't answered her question and she make sure that he would pay for it. Angrily for his behavior, Kitana charged at him kicking his abdomen and then she kneed him in his chin with her free leg, making him fell.

-¡My beautiful face is bleeding, you fucking tart! –Vega exclaimed vehemently when he checked the damages in his face- ¡You are going to pay this dearly, bitch!

-¡Oh yeah! ¡Try it, beauty boy! –Kitana taunted at him- ¿Is that all you got? ¡What a deception!. ¡At least, Sagat was a worthy fighter unlike you!

Knowing that his face was battered and bleeding, and feeling humiliated by Kitana's taunts. Vega got mad. Almost so mad like Kitana, he tried to kick her. Kitana took advantage to this to hurt his leg seriously with one of her deadly Steel Fans. With his leg weak and pouring blood from it, Kitana sent her other fan hurting his abdomen. Feeling dizzy for the lack of blood, Vega collapsed in his knees, staying at her mercy and swelling the long list of idiots who weren't rival for Kitana. Grabbing hard his long blonde braid, Kitana kissed him in his cheek. The Spanish bullfighter started to inflate himself a pair of times vomiting blood in the process before to exploit definitively. The 'Terror of Barcelona' was gone. And Kitana made sure that he died in the most painful way.

-As you see, stupid Spanish shit –she spat out at his mortal remains- your lust and your sick taste for young girls killed you. –she turned to Li who was just regaining her consciousness- ¿Are you alright, little doll?

-I... I h-hope so –Chun Li answered weakly.

-Good. Go to the infirmary as I look after of this –Kitana said as she helped Chun Li to stand up- And don't worry about this. I'm pretty sure that Master will...

-¿What happened with Vega? ¿What will be Master's impression? –the Chinese girl started to ask desperately as she started to cry uncontrollably- ¡Oh, no! I killed one of his henchmen and right now, he will kill me by treason...

-There's no reason to cry, my little doll – Kitana said comprehensively – As always happens, Vega disobeyed a direct order from Master and he had to be eliminated. The same Master sent me to take charge of this situation.

XxXxX

_Six months after..._

-¿You know what Kitty? –said Chun Li as she kissed Kitana's shoulder- I love to come to this viewpoint to look the stars with you. ¿What do you think? –Li asked and putting her most innocent face.

-I also like to come here with you too, little doll –Kitty said with her womanly voice and a beautiful smile of hers in her face. Then, she leaned forward to capture Li's lips in a kiss- I love you little doll, never forget it –the woman said to her girlfriend.

That last words mean a lot for Chun Li. Li knew of first hand how many cost to her to gain the trust and the affection of Kitty. Kitana had suffered a lot of love failures. But the most painful failure was when she fell in love with her best friend, a Edenian Warrior named Jade. When Kitana pluck her courage and confessed her feelings for her, Jade was the sufficiently honest with Kitana to refuse her feelings, with the intention to not to give her false hopes, shattering Kitana's heart. Jade told her that she always be only her best friend and she never could see her as a couple, because Jade was in love with a man, who was a Shaolin Monk named Kung Lao.

With her broken heart, Kitana promised to herself that she will never would see Jade and much less, she will never try to think in her. And that she was doing until she get Jade out of her head. She didn't fell in love with no one until the day when she met her little doll, the young girl who aided Kitana to remember the mean of the word 'love'.

-I love you too, Kitty –Li said as she kissed Kitana's luscious apricot-colored lips again as she felt that her blood was boiling with the touch of her soft hands- Kitty... ¿Can I ask you a favor? –she asked.

-Mmmm –Kitana answered as she was still kissing Li's neck with her face buried in the chocolate hair and smelling the scent of her Chinese doll.

-Undress me and make me yours for first time –Li pleaded looking lovingly at the blue eyes (Note: In some 'MKArmaggeddon' renders, in the render in which appears Kitana and Mileena, Kitana was showed with blue eyes. Look carefully and you will found it) of her girlfriend- I want to show my sincere love for you losing my virginity with you. ¿Will you be became one with me?.

-¿Are you sure of this, little doll? –Kitana asked her a bit concerned- Because I don't want to force you to do...

-Yes, I'm very sure, I love you more than nothing and I desire you – Chun Li cut her as she ran her slender hand in the black hair of Kitana- Kitana, I trust in your intentions. and I know that you love me and you also wants to see me naked.

-Well, you suppose correctly... and I don't like to disappoint beautiful girls like you –Kitana said teasingly as she grabbed her hand smoothly to carry her to her car- I promise that you will not regret this. This night will be special to us.

-Yeah, I can't wait –Li said cheerfully- Now, take me and make me yours.

-I warn you, I'm a naughty woman and I have a twisted imagination, little doll –Kitana joked her girlfriend as she laughed.

-Even better, Kitty – Li answered charmingly as both women entered in the car. At the little time, Chun Li started to moan with Kitty's experienced caresses and ministrations. And Li experienced her first orgasm with bliss. Quickly, both women found themselves making love for first time.

XxXxX

_A year and a half before... _

Chun Li was doing her daily duties as she was used to. Inside of her, She'd quite happily drop everything and go off somewhere far away to see Kitty again, to embrace her, to kiss her and make love with the woman of her dreams. Kitana was sent to Spain with a little group of Dolls to made some orders to the Master. Obviously Li was jealous thinking in that group of sluts eating _her_ Kitana with the sight, because she was pretty popular thanks to her beauty between the lesbian Dolls.

Li was in her own thoughts when one of the newest Dolls of Shadowlaw, a British blonde named Camilla White, appeared here and asking to talk with Chun Li.

-¿What is all this fuss? –asked Chun Li annoyed.

-Is about... –the newly british-accented girl started a little fearful, as she were looking for the right words to tell Chun Li the bad news about Kitana.

-¿What is this? ¡Speak now! –Li demanded more annoyed.

-About Kitana –Cammy came out fearing Chun Li's reaction.

-¿What happened with her? –Chun Li started to think the worst.

-She's gone. She was attacked by a former rival. Possibly, her clone –Cammy told her- . It seems that Kitana managed to kill the woman who murdered her, but she died poisoned with Tarkatan venom from a bite. Now, the forensic scientists were practicing an a autopsy to her body to establish the cause of her death... –Cammy didn't get to finish her sentence when a crying Chun Li ran away wondering herself if she could to see Kitana for last time.

When she arrived to the room of the autopsies, Chun Li saw briefly in the state of how arrived Kitana. Shocked, her spine started to shiver when saw the pale and lifeless face of her girlfriend, being the most shocking thing of all. She has her arms injured with deep cuts, her abdomen was entirely bloodied by a plunged _sai_ in it y and her neck... the neck that she was used to kiss seemed be bruised by a Tarkatan bite, like if Kitana's murder tried to tore her head. If Kitana weren't dead poisoned, probably she would have died by loss of blood.

-Goodbye my love –Li said sadly- I will always love you.

Unable to shout or do anything else, Li cried secretly the death of her beloved Kitana as Cammy's words were repeating in her mind. Li promised to herself that she will never forget her love for Kitana.

XxXxX

_Two years after the death of Kitana, mission in Japan..._

Shadowlaw's registers about each martial artist in the world was more detailed than nothing here. Chun Li was checking a few ones, until she found one from a Japanese girl practitioner of Ninjitsu-style clad in a typical red Japanese robes, who was wielding a pair of Japanese fans. Li felt a stabbing pain in her insides. In her video, she was showing herself making some fighting moves with them, her moves with them were so fluid like those that Kitana was used to do in her katas. By the way, Li carried Kitana's memory in her mind, so vividly like if her death were yesterday, in spite of the two years that had passed of that incident. The name of the girl was Mai Shiranui, and she was ranked in the level 4, which made her a objective for Shadowlaw. Chun Li forced herself to quit her sight from Mai Shiranui, who was by herself, a very attractive woman.

-She is not so skilful with the fans like _my Kitana_ –Chun Li forced to told to herself_–_ And she didn't even have the half of the beauty of my Kitty. ¡Oh, Kitty!, I miss you so much, my love...

XxXxX

**Well folks, that's all. Before to finish this chapter, I want dedicate this story to my friend, Major Mike Powell III, because I know that he will enjoy this story and the 'slight changes' (because this is a revised version than the version I sent to him as a 'Christmas Gift'). Eventhough, this story is a main Mai/Chun Li yuri, you can also suggest another yuri pairs (read it: ONLY girls from Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Star Wars, Harry Potter, KOF and Soul Calibur) with a review. See you later and carry on!**


End file.
